


Returning Equipment

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2018 January Flash Fics [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: BAMF!Q, Frustrated Q, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: James brings a broken gun back, Q's had enough.





	Returning Equipment

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** “You lied to me.”

Q’s POV

Fury rages through him, boiling his blood and making him want to bitch slap that smug expression off the damned man’s face. He can clearly see a second gun though the back of the jackass’ shirt. One that isn’t broken and he’s moderately certain is one of his.

“You lied to me,” he states coolly, deciding against allowing that rage to show. That would be worse in the grand scheme of things, he’s certain of that.

“Prove it,” Bond taunts him, eyes gleaming mischievously.

That’s it. He’s had enough of this sort of bullshit from the Double O’s. He’s well aware most of them think he’s a child or just a pawn to be played with but enough is enough. He doesn’t make the equipment just for them to lose, break or try keeping.

He steps around his table, eyes narrowing the moment before he reaches out as if accepting the small container that the agent is holding. Rather than grab it however, he encircles Bond’s wrist as his foot comes up to hook behind his knee and pull.

One minute the agent is upright, the next he has Bond face down beside his laptop on the wide desk of his workstation, arm twisted behind his back. Quickly, he’s uses his free hand to disarm the bastard. Then he presses Bond’s gun to the middle of the agent’s spine.

“You will either learn how to respect me, James, or you will not like the treatment or equipment you receive. Do I make myself clear?” He hisses, keeping his voice low.

“You really shouldn’t put a gun that close,” Bond replies, entire body tensing before he moves.

Smirking, he moves with the agent, careful to keep his grip on both the gun and arm. Eventually having enough of this, he pulls up hard, making the agent hiss.

“I have zero issues with dislocating your shoulder currently, don’t push me,” he snaps.

“Message received,” Bond remarks, body going lax in his grasp.

He’s not foolish enough to fall for that, and ends up moving again with the damned man.

“Who in the hell are you?” the agent grumbles, finally holding still.

“Someone tired of bullshit.” He replies, not answering that question. Who he is doesn’t matter in this situation. “The next time you pull a stunt like this last one, you will find yourself in the deepest, coldest hole I can think of.”

Bond nods slowly, not moving again until he lets go.

“Go away,” he advises the agent as he breaks down the gun. He’s still considering shooting the man on principle. Only the knowledge that’d probably have him around more stops him.

Sometimes he wishes he hadn’t been raised by an assassin and around other assassins. Those who worked with his brother know him. However he knows that there aren’t any official records of him. That’s a big part of why M hired him, she wanted his particular skill set. He accepted the job, technically applied for it, out of boredom.

Taking the returned weapons to the work room, he cleans each before storing them in the safe assigned to Bond.

What the hell is he going to do about the Double O’s? They don’t need to know who he is. Though he is sure that a few of them would realize if they saw him with his brother. They look a great deal alike, though he’s obviously younger.

Shaking his head, he shoves those thoughts away. He can message his brother later, see how everything is going. Mostly John is out of the business, has been since meeting his wife Helen five years ago. He originally designed his smart blood for her, after her diagnosis of cancer, though it hasn’t been as helpful as he wants. Still, it’s given her a little extra time by destroying the tumors it can reach.

Who does he need to put a kit together for next? 

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi
> 
> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the betaing.


End file.
